Part of a Journey
by forgetablelove
Summary: A conversation between Ron and Hermione during the Horcrux hunt.


b Title /b : Part of a Journey

b Author: /b forgetablelove

b Beta: /b jandjsalmon

b Rating: /b PG just to be safe

b Word count: /b 1166

b Summary: /b A conversation between Ron and Hermione during the Horcrux hunt.

b Warnings: /b HBP spoilers kind of

b Disclaimer: /b I own nothing.

b Author's Notes: /b This story feels like it's actually a small portion of a MUCH larger, longer story which made it hard to write. It's both cliff-hang-y and a glimpse into my version of the trio (mostly Ron/Hermione) on the Horcrux hunt. I really do hope the requester likes the story. I'm really sorry it couldn't be longer, desidancer, but I hope you like the story anyways.

"Harry," Hermione said her voice tired, "Just go to sleep. We'll start again in the morning."

"Start again?" Harry repeated, irritated. "We shouldn't have to." He glared at her, as if it was her fault that the sword wasn't a Horcrux.

"Harry, just get some sleep. Everything will make more sense in the morning." She allowed her voice to be hopeful. The journey to try to find the Horcruxes hadn't been an easy one and the longer it took, the more agitated Harry had become.

Harry sighed. Looking at her with tired eyes, he yawned. "I suppose getting sleep won't hurt."

Ron was already asleep on the floor, he snored loudly. Harry made himself comfortable on the other bed as Hermione pulled the blanket on her own tighter. Taking a deep breath, Hermione tried to relax enough to actually sleep. The day had been stressful with discovering that Godric's sword was not a Horcrux. Hermione's body was still buzzing from the day's activity.

"Are you asleep?" Ron's voice suddenly whispered through the silence a couple hours later.

Hermione shifted so that she was on her side looking at the direction where Ron was last. "No, I can't sleep." She waited for his response and when he didn't respond for so long, she thought he might have gone back to sleep.

"Harry's getting frustrated," Ron spoke up again.

Hermione sighed. "I know."

There was a pause while both thought about their friend.

"He's strong though," Hermione said. She had faith in her friend even if she worried for him constantly.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

There was a long pause. "Ron?"

"What?"

"Why don't we go for a walk so we don't wake Harry?" Hermione suggested, wanting to leave the room since she felt closed-in.

"Or we could just sleep," Ron countered.

"We haven't been doing much of that, obviously," Hermione said, a little put out. She felt annoyed with Ron's mood swings.

"Fine," Ron sighed grumpily as if he was being forced to agree.

"Don't do me any favors," Hermione snapped, rolling over so her back was to him.

She could hear him get up, and felt the bed sink with his weight when he sat next to her. "Come on, Hermione. Let's go for a walk before Harry wakes up."

Hermione was silent for a minute. Sighing, she rolled over and looked up at Ron. "Okay." She tossed the blanket away and slid out of bed.

Both of them stood up and, in silence, walked out of the hotel room. When they were outside, both looked at each other in silence, suddenly unsure what to say. Ever since the funeral it had been uncomfortable for Hermione to be alone with him. Hermione glanced away from him, smiling.

"What?" Ron asked.

She glanced at him and continued to smile. She shrugged. "I don't know. It's just nice…"

"What's nice?" Ron prodded.

She shrugged again. "I don't know. I'm sleepy," she tried to excuse herself.

He smiled. "You could have slept."

"I could have…"

"Why didn't you?"

Hermione sighed and shrugged. "Things are different now."

"I know. Harry's on a hunt for Horcruxes. We aren't going to Hogwarts in the fall. Dumbledore's—" He stopped abruptly.

Hermione felt her throat close up at the mention of their beloved former Headmaster. Tears clouded her vision.

"Oh don't, Hermione," Ron said in a low voice.

"Don't what?" Hermione asked her voice breaking.

Ron reached over in what seemed like an automatic motion and pulled her into his arms. "Don't cry."

She stood in his arms, rigid, for a moment, surprised by his reaction. Relaxing, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned on him, her head buried in his shoulder. She didn't cry, instead she swallowed her tears and tried to regain her composure. "I'm sorry," she whispered after a moment.

Ron stroked her head as if absentmindedly, and Hermione was grateful for the comfort in caused. "It's alright," he whispered soothingly against her hair.

"It's just hard," she whispered against his shoulder.

"I know." His voice was gentle, sympathetic.

"I'm worried… For Harry. And the war. The owls find us daily to give us the news… death. Daily, Ron!" She didn't move from the security of his embrace.

"I know, Hermione," he repeated, moving his hand from her hair down to the small of her back. "I know."

Hermione sniffed; the tears were threatening to overflow despite her efforts to stop them. "I shouldn't cry." She pulled away, brushing her face with her hands.

"Why not?" Ron asked. When she tried to look away, he gently moved her chin so she was looking at him. The softness in his gaze took her breath away. It was slow coming, but she felt as if he was finally realizing the way she felt for him, and she knew the feelings were reciprocated.

She bit her lip. "I have to be strong. For Harry. He's—"

"Hermione, isn't it enough that you aren't going back to Hogwarts for Harry?" Ron's voice was serious, and he was being unusually logic.

Hermione shrugged, trying to look away again to no avail. "No. I can't cry. If anyone should cry it should be him,"

Ron smiled softly at her. "Hermione, you're only a girl."

Hermione stiffened in response. "Only a girl?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "I just mean you're allowed to cry."

Hermione sighed. "Harry needs us to be strong. He needs to be strong, so we need to be strong for him."

"That doesn't mean you can't fall apart when he's not around."

She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards herself. He wrapped his arms around her again, and dropped his chin on the top of her head. Hugging him tightly, she put her head on his shoulder. "What do you think it is?"

"What do I think what is?" Ron asked, rubbing his chin back and forth on the top of her head.

"The Horcrux – what do you think it is?"

Ron sighed heavily. "I don't think I could believe to guess anymore. Harry will find it though."

"I'm sure he will, but at what cost?"

"What?"

"I'm just wondering what cost he will have to pay for this to be all over," Hermione replied darkly.

Ron didn't answer, he merely began play with her hair, twisting and curling her bushy hair around his fingers then letting it go.

"Ron?" she prompted after a moment of comfortable silence.

"He won't pay his life," Ron said suddenly. His voice was dark with determination and promise.

"I didn't say he would," Hermione pointed out.

"I swear he won't pay with his life," Ron repeated, ignoring Hermione's response.

The grim determination in his voice made her realize that he was saying it for his own benefit now and not her own. "He won't pay with his life," Hermione agreed.

"Hermione?" Ron asked in the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should go inside," Ron suggested.

Hermione sighed with disappointment. "Yeah, we should. We need our sleep."


End file.
